


colors

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kai, Seulgi - cahaya panggung yang meledak di antara mereka.





	1. constellations

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. lirik yang digunakan adalah lirik dari lagu milik halsey.

****  


**“you’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope.”**

Cahaya panggung berganti-ganti, mengubah warna Jongin. Ekspresinya mengikuti warna-warni yang menghujaninya. Dia mengerlap, mengerlip; layaknya bintang. Cahaya yang candu, _dope_. Seulgi berdiri di pintu kecil yang menjembatani panggung dan bagian tertutup di belakangnya, di dalam kegelapan, dan tenggelam. Jongin begitu berwarna, Jongin menenggelamkannya. Seulgi meluruh.

Jongin kembali dari panggung tiga menit lebih sedikit setelahnya, kembali ke dalam kegelapan bersama Seulgi.

“Hei.”

“Hei. Kenapa diam saja?” ulangnya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Seulgi. Seulgi hanya bisa melihat matanya, bersinar sedikit di keremangan. Keriuhan di depan panggung kembal muncul lagi setelah penyanyi lain naik.

Seulgi menggeleng.

“Ayo.” Jongin mengajaknya untuk masuk lebih jauh. “Thanks sudah berkunjung.” Dia menoleh, kerlip di matanya membuat Seulgi buta, euforia meledak-ledak. “Andainya kutahu dari hari-hari sebelumnya kau akan datang, aku akan beli lebih banyak makanan. Oh, katamu tadi malam lirik yang kaubuat sudah selesai. Boleh kubaca?”

“Di tabletku, di tas.” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang ganti berpintu putih, ia menitipkan tasnya di dalam sana pada penata rias Jongin. Di tengah-tengah jalan, ia berhenti, ketika Jongin juga berhenti. Seorang staf datang bersama seorang perempuan muda yang terkagum-kagum sampai menutup mulutnya di hadapan Jongin. Si staf berkata bahwa perempuan itu adalah keponakannya, dan sangat menggemari Jongin. Jongin dengan ramah memberikan tanda tangannya pada sebuah album dan memperbolehkan perempuan itu berfoto bersamanya. Jongin bercahaya lagi seperti di panggung barusan.

Seulgi mencoret seluruh daftar konstelasi favorit di kepalanya. Jongin dan cahaya-cahaya di sekeliling panggung menggantikan semuanya. Tak perlu, tak perlu lagi semua itu. Jongin adalah bintang(-bintang)nya.

Seulgi meluruh lagi, diterpa candu, ketika Jongin menariknya pelan ke arah ruang ganti.

“Aku mau baca lirikmu, ayo, biar cepat kita ajukan. Siapa tahu diterima.”


	2. sunrise

**“you’re dripping like a saturated sunrise.”**

Seulgi mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sebuah falsetto yang membuat seluruh penonton terdiam, tetapi kemudian semuanya riuh bertepuk tangan. Sebagian berdiri. Konser terbuka itu semakin hidup. Jongin bilang permisi pada teman-temannya untuk menembus kerumunan yang terdiri atas kolega yang lain, menerobos jalan menuju belakang panggung. Sinar matahari beberapa kali mencoba menusuk matanya, tetapi tidak sekali pun menyilaukan.

Ia menemukan jalan menuju ruang ganti di belakang, di sebuah ruang terbuka yang hanya disekat-sekat seadanya. Seulgi sedang melepaskan perangkat yang menempel di tubuhnya, _mic_ , dan segala perlengkapannya. Rambutnya berantakan, keningnya berkilat karena cahaya dan keringat. Jongin menghadapnya seperti menemukan sebuah poros.

Cahaya matahari menetes di keningnya, pelipisnya, Kuning, putih, kuning terang, sebuah halo pada bumi. Seulgi bukan malaikat berhalo. _Dia_ -lah halonya. Cahaya matahari yang merobek lini-lini bayangan. Menetes, bumi banjir karenanya.

Mata mereka bertemu, lalu dia tertawa. “Hai, Jongin-ah. Kukira kau tidak jadi menonton. Konsermu baru besok, ‘kan?”

_Aku tidak mungkin melewatkanmu_. “Penampilan tadi keren.”

“Kata seseorang yang debut solonya lebih keren? Oh, ayolah.”

“Kita harus merayakan ini.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Aku tahu restoran Thailand terbaik di sekitar sini.” Dia mendekat pada Jongin, sampai kepada jarak yang cukup untuk sebuah bisikan rahasia, “ _Shall we_?”


	3. overflow

**“you’re spilling like an overflowing sink.”**

Seulgi membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Air keran itu tidak sedingin perkiraannya, tetapi cukup membuatnya benar-benar terbangun. Melalui jendela persegi panjang di dinding samping wastafel tersebut, ia melihat pantai dan horizon yang baru terbangun, mandi matahari. Pantai itu begitu sunyi, jauh dari kehidupan, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat hidupnya panggung tadi malam, saat Jongin mengubah cahaya-cahaya menjadi luapan euforia.

Visi itu memudar karena suara air keran perlahan membawa Seulgi lagi ke kenyataan. Ia segera mematikannya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi untuk menyingkirkan sedikit sisa-sisa tetesan. Di cermin, Seulgi melihat Jongin sedang mengintipnya, wajahnya hanya separuh karena separuh berlindung pada tembok yang membatasi ruang kecil itu dari kamar. Ia tersenyum, Jongin tersenyum, dan Seulgi terbayang pertukaran tadi malam antara Jongin dan Kai di antara cahaya-cahaya, di antara warna-warna, di antara panggung dan sisi belakangnya.

Seulgi mundur dari wastafel dan Jongin masuk. Mereka hanya bertukar senyum, tetapi di dalam kepala Seulgi meluap-luap berbagai visi, mulai dari langit yang meluruh menjadi Jongin hingga Jongin yang tersenyum dengan berlatar pasir putih laut biru.

“Yang lain sudah di ruang makan,” begitu kata Jongin singkat setelah Seulgi keluar.

Perempuan itu berhenti di ambang pintu. Jongin menekan ujung atas botol sabun pencuci wajahnya, tak berkonsentrasi pada Seulgi. “Kelihatannya sarapannya enak.” Lantas, dia langsung mencuci wajahnya. Seulgi menahan napas.

Seulgi melihat panggung tadi malam lagi. Jongin, pantai, dan ledakan warna. Ia ingin bergabung bersama lirik lagu-lagu Jongin, mewarnai panggung, mandi cahaya bersama Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya lewat cermin, tersenyum tanpa alasan, dan Seulgi berharap bisa satu panggung dengan Jongin selamanya sampai cahaya-cahaya meredup.


	4. masterpiece

**“you’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece.”**

Seulgi tahu bagaimana patah hatinya Jongin. Tentang lagu-lagu yang tak disukainya. Tentang koreografi yang tak cocok dengannya. Tentang keputusan yang tidak berada di tangannya. Tentang pengaturan yang berlawanan dengan visinya.

Namun, diam-diam Seulgi perhatikan dari keremangan, Jongin tetap meluruhkan seluruh ketakutan dengan kemampuan. Dia tetap bisa bernyanyi. Menari. Menguasai panggung. Mengalahkan cahaya sesukanya. _Membunuh_ panggung. Tampil seperti yang dibutuhkan. Dunia tetap mengaguminya, dunia tetap memujanya. Tak peduli pada seberapa besar sobekan hati Jongin atas hal yang bukan selera seninya.

Seulgi bisa melihat Jongin sebagai lukisan bergerak yang membelah kanvasnya sendiri.

Tetap, tetaplah dia seorang mahakarya.


	5. sketch

**“and now i’m tearing through pages and the ink.”**

Jongin tidak berhenti bernyanyi meski kru sudah memberi jeda. Beberapa teman dan penari latar mereka mundur, memberi ruang untuk Jongin mencoba panggung untuk dirinya sendiri. Seulgi menunggu gilirannya untuk _rehearsal_ di sudut, bersila di dekat seperangkat _sound system_ yang terlupakan untuk ditaruh di lokasi yang seharusnya. Ia bertopang dagu memandangi Jongin yang bernyanyi tanpa mikrofon yang kecil volumenya. Dia hanya bernyanyi, bernyanyi, menari, bernyanyi, terus begitu seolah dunianya meski hanya dengan perlengkapan seadanya karena mereka datang terlalu cepat.

Di tangan Seulgi ada selembar kertas yang berisi jadwal mereka, tetapi tak lagi terpakai karena ada sedikit revisi. Ia memiliki sebuah pulpen, lalu ia memiliki banyak ide yang bertebaran di dalam kepalanya seiring menyaksikan penampilan Jongin.

Ia menggambar seekor beruang dengan arsiran-arsiran cepat, sedikit berantakan menurut matanya (—tapi tidak bagi semua orang!), sedang menari di tengah padang bunga berkelopak lima, dan Seulgi memberi detil yang bagus pada padang rumputnya. Sebuah cerita dongeng yang begitu dekat dengan tema cahaya, kebahagiaan, ruang terbuka dan kebebasan, kenangan yang dramatis dari sebuah kesederhanaan.

Seulgi melepaskan perhatiannya dari Jongin dan mendapati dirinya memandangi coretan tersebut begitu lama, memikirkan apakah ia telah mampu menggambarkan kenyataan sesuai harapannya. Berpikir apakah Jongin dan segala hal mengagumkan dari dirinya yang ia lihat barusan sudah tertuang dengan sesuai.  

Seulgi menyesal. Seni yang sempurna selalu begitu efemeral. Tak bisa diabadikan dua kali dengan cara yang sama sempurnanya. Ia sudah akan menggumpal kertas itu tetapi tertahan oleh Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya, mengambil kertas tersebut dan tersenyum.

“Kautahu, aku selalu mengagumi gambarmu.” Jongin mengernyit sebentar. “Ini aku, ya?”

Seulgi tak ingin bilang terang-terangan. Ia hanya mencebik sekilas. Jongin tertawa, renyah sekali.

“Akan kusimpan.”

“Tapi itu bukan gambar terbaikku. Aku bisa membuat—”

“Ini bagus. Pokoknya buatku.”


	6. blue

**“everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans.”**

Di sampingnya, Jongin berbicara tentang masa kecil. Tentang luka pertama pada lututnya. Tentang sepupu-sepupunya yang mengajaknya ke lapangan sepak bola. Tentang bola pertamanya. Tentang hadiah pertama yang diingatnya. Tentang jaket denim pertama yang dia miliki, yang mirip dengan apa yang sedang dia pakai hari ini.

Kemudian, _host_ memintanya bernyanyi sedikit. Jongin memilih untuk menyanyikan sepotong lagu balada yang katanya ‘mengantarkannya’ untuk menjadi seorang _performer_. Seulgi terhanyut, seperti para penonton di depan sana, kepalanya bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama suara rendah Jongin. Ia juga bintang tamu, tetapi ia merasa mengecil, jauh dari Jongin yang membangun dunianya sendiri, di dalam cahaya, di dalam suasana yang hanya berporos padanya, pada panggung yang berlutut padanya.

Seulgi menunduk, meresapi lagu Jongin, membiarkannya mengisi memorinya tentang hari ini tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk hal-hal lain lagi.

Cahaya panggung berubah dari putih menjadi biru untuk sesaat, tepat ketika Jongin sampai pada baris terakhir potongan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, membuat semua orang lupa bahwa sebenarnya posisinya bukanlah seorang vokalis.

Tapi bagi Seulgi, suara Jongin dapat mengisi panggung hingga penuh dengan melodi-melodi yang menenggelamkan. Bersama cahaya panggung, mereka bergumul, tidak menyisakan tempat untuk pesona dalam wujud lain. Seulgi sadar ia jatuh terlalu dalam dan memuji terlalu tinggi—tetapi bukankah cinta memang terbiasa akan hal itu? Kekaguman, kerendahan hati untuk mengakui bahwa dunia bukan hanya berpusat di diri sendiri, lalu kekaguman lagi, dan kekaguman pula?

Cahaya biru itu mencoba menentang Jongin—tetapi Jongin menguasainya.

Dan, menguasai hati Seulgi.

Panggung itu miliknya.


	7. burst

**“and now i’m covered in the colors pull apart at the seams.”**

Jongin menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam cahaya panggung. Seulgi memejamkan matanya. Seluruh gerakan koreografi sudah terekam baik di balik kelopak matanya, di dalam kepalanya, di alam bawah sadarnya (—tak terhitung mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini tentang panggung kolaborasi ini).

Biru, kuning, merah, biru lagi, Seulgi tak tahu harus berfokus pada siapa, apa, suasana yang mana. Jongin gemerlap di bawah cahaya, gerakannya adalah satu mahakarya penari terbaik pada generasinya. Dan ia berada di sini sekarang, bersama Jongin, mempersembahkan satu lakon yang sama. Hanya mereka berdua.

Seluruh ruang untuk memori terbaik di diri Seulgi terbuka, Jongin tumpah-ruah ke dalamnya.


	8. grey

**“everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams.”**  

Seulgi berdiri saja di tepian trotoar, tak begitu jauh dari sebuah toko donat. Ia menyaksikan Jongin yang disapa banyak penggemar, yang mengenalinya hanya dalam satu lirikan meski dia memakai masker dan topi yang petnya ditekan dalam-dalam. Sekarang Jongin terpaksa membuka maskernya, tersenyum pada para penggemar dan memberi mereka tanda tangan. Banyak yang juga minta untuk berfoto bersama, apalagi Jongin sekarang telah mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi kelabu untuk sebuah keperluan, tetapi Jongin menolak dengan halus karena alasan ‘privasi’ (—berita rambut itu tak boleh tersebar dulu!)

Ia mendongak. Mengamati langit yang semakin kelabu. Jika mereka tidak pulang sekarang, kemungkinan mereka kehujanan semakin besar. Jika setelahnya mereka sakit, maka itu adalah salah mereka sendiri, dan staf-staf serta petinggi barangkali akan segera menyalahkan mereka.

Namun Jongin tak bisa diganggu. Dia sedang bersama-sama penggemarnya, dan Seulgi tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan bersama orang-orang yang membutuhkan mereka dan mereka butuhkan; sebuah korelasi timbal-balik yang melibatkan rasa kasih sayang yang unik. Seulgi menunggu dengan sabar, mengamati seluruh gerak-gerik Jongin.

Di tengah-tengah penggemar yang berdatangan ada seorang yang tampaknya dikenal Jongin. Seorang laki-laki yang berpostur hampir sama dengan Jongin. Mereka saling memeluk dan menepuk bahu, lalu lelaki itu membuka maskernya. Seulgi mengenalnya, sesama artis yang kerap bertemu mereka di beberapa panggung. Penggemar semakin riuh,dan mereka langsung meminta kedua artis itu memperlihatkan kekompakan mereka. Mereka berdua setuju dan menari singkat di trotoar tersebut, lalu melakukan tos pada akhirnya.

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. Jongin membawa panggung ke mana pun dia pergi, dan diam-diam ia merekamnya dari belakang sambil tertawa kecil. Untuk koleksi pribadi, yang bisa ia lihat ribuan kali lagi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin pernah memimpikan ini sebelumnya; sebuah panggung yang bisa berdiri kapan saja setiap kali ia menampilkan sisi lain dirinya; seorang _Kai_ yang bisa melakukan banyak hal.


	9. colorless

**“and now he’s so devoid of color he don’t know what it means.”**

Jongin menghampiri Seulgi di sudut panggung, yang tak menyadari bahwa penampilan _rehearsal_ -nya sudah selesai. Jongin menyeka tengkuknya dengan handuk, tersenyum melihat ke kertas bekas di pangkuan Seulgi dan apa yang ada pada layar ponselnya.

“Itu fotoku.”

Seulgi mendongak, dan wajahnya tak terlihat malu-malu. Ia pura-pura mencebik, tak segan dipandangi bahwa apa yang ia buat di atas kertas adalah sketsa dari foto Jongin yang sedang beraksi di panggung, dengan _shot_ dan sisi pemotretan yang pas. “Iya, memangnya kenapa?”

Jongin duduk bersila di sampingnya, masih menatap pada sketsa yang hampir rampung tersebut. “Gambaranmu saat masih jadi _trainee_ pun sudah bagus. Sekarang jadi makin bagus.”

“Kau memuji begitu karena yang kugambar adalah wajahmu,” celetuk Seulgi cuek sambil meneruskan gambarnya. Tawa renyah Jongin yang terdengar kemudian membuatnya begitu ingin tersenyum geli, tetapi ia menahannya untuk mempertahankan ekspresi yang sedang berusaha dibuat-buatnya. “Aku ingin mewarnai ini, _so_ , jangan bilang sempurna dulu, ya.”

“Lebih bagus hitam-putih begini saja.”

Seulgi menengok wajah Jongin. “Kau yakin?”

“Aku suka hitam-putih.” Jongin mengangkat bahu.

Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Kenapa?”

“Entahlah. Kurasa alasannya cuma ‘bagus’ dan aku suka.”

Seulgi mengerjap. Tidak tahukah Jongin bahwa dirinya begitu menyukai Jongin yang selalu bercahaya, mandi warna, bersinar dalam berbagai spektrum setiap kali dia beraksi di atas panggung?


	10. morning

**“you were a vision in the morning when the light came through.”**

Seulgi membuka matanya, dan ia melihat wajah Jongin, secara kebetulan sedang menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya dibingkai cahaya matahari yang lembut—dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Sesuatu yang biasa ditemuinya di pagi atau malam, dari panggung ke panggung, dari penampilan-penampilan, dari satu tarian ke tarian lainnya.

Jongin tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Dia sudah rapi, memakai kemeja kuning, dan menyapa Seulgi dengan lembut, “Pagi, Nona. Yang lain sudah sarapan di bawah. Enak sekali, ya, tidurnya.”

Seulgi butuh waktu untuk mengingat di mana dirinya, apa yang sedang terjadi, mengapa ada Jongin di tempat ini. Setelah cukup lama, sampailah penyadaran di dirinya bahwa mereka sedang mengadakan konser bersama di suatu negara, dan hari ini adalah hari kosong.

“Sori masuk sembarangan. Mau ambil hoodieku tadi malam yang kaupinjam. Aku mau ikut teman-teman untuk _check sound_.”

“Sudah harus _check sound_ sekarang?” Seulgi bangun, meregangkan tangan dan bahunya.

“Tidak harus. Cek awal saja, siapa yang merasa perlu.”

Seulgi mengusap wajahnya. “Oke. _hoodie_ -nya di dalam koperku. Buka saja.” Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, Seulgi bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi. Ia berhenti ketika mendengar tawa kecil Jongin.

“Kau lucu saat bangun tidur.”

Ia menoleh. Jongin memandangnya dengan mata yang jenaka, masih diliputi cahaya pagi yang menyeruak melewati tirai, dan Seulgi pun menghela napas. Lelaki ini _keterlaluan_.


	11. yearn

**“and i’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you.”**

Yang terakhir kali Seulgi dengar adalah suara tepuk tangan Jongin. Yang terakhir kali Seulgi lihat adalah senyum tulus Jongin (—bukan _Kai_ ).

Kemudian, gelap.

Ketika ada cahaya kembali, ia berada di ruang yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Ia bukan lagi berada di atas panggung, tangannya tak lagi bertautan dengan Jongin, tak ada tarian dengan irama yang sama, tak ada lagi cahaya yang bergantian menyinari wajah Jongin. Tak ada lagi seringai Jongin padanya dan pada seluruh penonton, tak ada lagi gerakan yang saling melengkapi.

Seulgi meringis.

Ia sudah merindukan penampilan tadi malam.


	12. in his favorite colors

****

**“you were red, and you liked me  
because i was blue  
but you touched me,   
and suddenly i was a lilac sky  
then  
you decided purple just wasn’t for you.”**

Seulgi menoleh pada Jongin di sampingnya. Penampilan mereka masih beberapa menit lagi, tetapi mereka sudah berdiri di pintu antara panggung dan belakang panggung. Seulgi masih merasa was-was dan khawatir, meski seharusnya ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia mendekati Jongin. “Dasimu miring,” ucapnya, sembari membetulkannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia merapikan rompi di bagian dalam jas Jongin, walaupun hal tersebut tidak perlu. Jongin membalasnya dengan menyingkirkan debu tak terlihat dari bahu Seulgi. Jarinya pelan-pelan menyusuri permukaan gaun satin biru perempuan itu.

Seulgi menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Jongin yang dipasangi lensa kelabu. Kemudian pada bibirnya yang menjadi merah karena cahaya dari panggung depan sana yang mengintip. Seulgi menghela napas panjang.

“Tarik napas pelan-pelan, Seulgi-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Seulgi meneguk ludah. “Tapi ini penampilan tango pertamaku. Pertama untuk _kita_.”

“Apapun jadinya nanti, aku akan tetap menyukainya.”

Ia menelengkan kepala. “Aku bukan penari terbaik.”

“Kalau kau begitu, lantas aku apa?”

Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lantas tertawa. Jongin pun semakin melunakkan suasana dengan menyinggung mata Seulgi. “Lensamu ungu, ya? Bagus sekali.”

Seulgi mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Merknya berbeda dari yang sering kupakai, rasanya agak aneh. Tapi lumayan, masih bisa ditolerir. Aku belum pernah memakai warna ungu.”

“Sering-sering saja.” Jongin pun tersenyum lagi. “Ayo, siap-siap.” Dia merangkul punggung Seulgi dan mengarahkannya ke tangga kecil menuju panggung.

Cahaya panggung meredup sampai-sampai hampir tak terlihat apapun lagi. Mereka masuk, berpose pembuka, lalu cahaya pun menyeruak. Tumpah-ruah pada Jongin. Detik itu, Seulgi merasa benar-benar puas dengan segala pencapaiannya hingga saat ini, meski ia belum memulai tango-nya sama sekali.

Ia meledak dalam wujud seluruh warna favorit Jongin.


End file.
